


When The End Of The World Comes, You Take Who Ever You Can Get.

by TheLastLetter



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Human, Apocalypse, Countries Using Human Names, Implied Mpreg, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Verse, Post-Apocalypse, Short One Shot, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 21:16:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10816911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLastLetter/pseuds/TheLastLetter
Summary: Falling in love and finding mates is risky, especially if you live in a post-apocalyptic world where having a family is not on your agenda. But for Arthur and Alfred, it just might be.





	When The End Of The World Comes, You Take Who Ever You Can Get.

Their love story began with the end of the world.

Alfred was just an unmated, optimistic alpha midst of his college career in engineering. The future of possible craftsmanship was close in his grasp when the classic virus spreaded around the globe, causing the _"impossible"_ apocalypse to start.

He did good for a while, fixing up machines and creating weapons to help increase his transportation methods and defense. He didn't expect one day to stumble upon a large group of people- who worked together as a community to fight of the _"zombies"-_  and almost got shot to death by stumbling into them.

The alpha was immediately accepted into this mess of a group to help supply them and repair trucks and such. Alfred was quite glad he was accepted and fitted in well with trusty allies you need in a world like this; he didn't expect, however, to fall in love with the stubborn omega who called him _"Jackass"_ the first time they meet.

Alfred tried to ignore his growing feelings, because to fall for someone in times like these, doesn't end well. Yet the others around him saw this, everyone trying to push him and Arthur- that _stubborn, cute_ omega- together.

Both Arthur and Alfred tried to refuse these actions by avoiding, fighting, or heckling each other, but as fate would have it, it soon became impossible to do so, considering how fast close friends they became.

 

* * *

 

"Hey Artie!" Alfred called as he rushed over to the omega, a strange looking gun carried in his arms. Arthur's head snapped up to see the alpha rush into him with his speed, nearly knocking him off from his chair.

"Bloody yell Alfred! Are you trying to end me sooner?!" Alfred laughed and fix both of them up into proper positions. "Sorry Art! I just wanted to show 'yah something!" One of Arthur's eyebrow quirk at the sound of his nickname. "Pray-tell, what is _this_ thing you built?" He gestured to the gun.

"Glad you asked!" Alfred flashed a grin before lifting the gun into a position to aim. "This beauty is a combination of a crossbow and a gun. With this, I can conserve different types of ammo if I get caught in a fight; and I can shot something at different lengths because of this."

From Arthur's eyes, Alfred looked proud by his new invention of a weapon. It was not the first time the American created a new invention for either battle or basic assistance, his solar toaster was still used every morning when others from the group heated up toast for breakfast.

A little sigh passed Arthur's lips as he turned away from facing the alpha. "Well congratulations anyway Alfred, on creating something bizarre. Cheers to you for soon accomplishing something idiotic in the future."

Arthur began to continue polishing the knife in his lap before Alfred bombarded him with his gun, picking up a aging cloth to wipe away the dirt off the knife when Alfred grabbed his preserved apple.

"Hey!" Arthur turned sharply to grab his apple (a fruit he's haven't had in awhile) from Alfred. Alfred simply rolled the light red fruit once in his hand, before chucking it into the air as high as he could.

"You git! That's the first apple I've had in months- and you just tossed it into the air like a frisbee!!" Arthur stood to start to whack the alpha, but was stopped almost immediately when Alfred aimed his gun in the sky, and shot an arrow straight towards the now-falling apple.

The Englishman noted that the arrow had a string of some sort attached to it because, right as the arrow head embedded itself to the tough pulp of the fruit, Alfred pressed a button which sent both the arrow and apple rapidly back down to the earth; like a yo-yo on its string, bouncing up and down on one's finger.

With a sharp snap, the arrow re-inserted itself into the barrel of the gun, the light pink apple acting like a plug on the muzzle. Alfred tugged of the fruit from the arrows sharp head, examining the damage he'd done before happily showing Arthur the line in the apple leaking juices.

After that, Alfred was chased away with his new gun in tow, Arthur whacking him with his worn cleaning cloth, cursing him over his now ruined apple.

 

* * *

 

Arthur had been dragging the young alpha to his truck when Alfred realized shockingly, that he'd never seen Arthur's truck.

The truck Arthur was a small delivery truck, reused to service a mobile home and storage of such. Some others in the camp had their own truck like Arthur's, usually homing either mates or someone who needed privacy. Alfred didn't get this luxury- unfortunately- but Arthur did, considering how the omega sometimes holes himself in during one of his heat periods.

However, even though Alfred was being lead to this truck as a casual thing- it meant so much more to Alfred, for some reason unknown.

Arthur popped the little latch connecting both back doors of his truck before swinging them aside and hopping into the back, light filtering in and showing everything inside the truck to Alfred's wide blue eyes.

It was just a regular delivery truck, in all honesty, just some assorted items proved someone used the vehicle differently than its purposes. Two medium sized metal bins were screwed into one side of the truck, keeping whatever was stored in those bins securely attached to the wall to refrain from any movement.

There were a few pictures of Arthur's past life taped to the walls, but it didn't improve any _"homey"_ feelings one was trying to convey.

However, what really caught Alfred's attention was the little nest of red palleted blankets and in the corner of the truck, all in a swarmed clump. The omega was shuffling through one of the drawers of the bins when Alfred spoke up about the bedding.

"You like pink?" Arthur's eyebrows bunched up together to show his confusion, before he turned to look around the containment before his emerald themed eyes landed on the pink object. A blush arose to the tips of his ears and and cheeks as Arthur turned sharply to Alfred.

"For your information I do not! There was only those type colors the last time I stocked up on bedding materials. And I'll have you know that the color pink was originally created for men- mind you!" Alfred softly chuckled at the last statement. "I never questioned your status of a man."

Arthur took in a sharp breath before flinging a book of some-sort at the alpha, the alpha himself ducking away just before the book to hit him square in the face. "Take that book to Antonio and inform him to return it to me in three days! I don't want to hear another peep out of you for now on!" Arthur yelled with a glare on his face, eyeing Alfred as he grabbed the book from the ground, say a quick acknowledgment, and disappear from his sight.

Arthur blamed the glow on his cheeks were due to how ticked-off he was at Alfred, not how fast his heart seemed to beat and flutter in his chest.

 

* * *

 

Alfred couldn't find Arthur.

The group had just stopped to rammage and set camp in an abandoned town; getting the rest they deserved for driving continuously for days. Once Alfred hopped out of the truck- relief flushing in his system from being free of the company of Ivan- the American went straight to find Arthur.

Yet, after about fifteen minutes of searching, he couldn't find the omega.

Alfred eventually found himself standing patiently beside Elizabeta, the beta being the only close one to Arthur, waiting for Elizabeta to finish her business with Roderich before stating his problem.

"-Just make sure to clean that knife of your's and tarnish should not appear for a while, 'kay?" Roderich nodded before collecting his knife and heading the opposite direction. "Now," the brunette woman turned to face Alfred, hands placed on her hips. "What can I do for you?"

"I can't find Arthur." A light pink dusted on his cheeks. "I looked everywhere and I can't find him." "Have you tried looking in the back of his truck?" A knowing glint in her eyes went unidentified as Alfred shrugged. "He's usually not there so..."

The beta shooed him away to the direction of the missing omega's truck. "Well you never know if you don't look- now go."

Alfred soon found himself at the back of Arthur's truck, staring at it before raising a hesitant knock on the door.

"Artie?" He yelled. "Are you home?" No response came to his ears so he decided to take another route. Test the door handle and check inside.

As he jiggled the handle a sudden noise inside came and Arthur suddenly shouted from the truck. "Don't come in! go away!" "Arthur?" Alfred's face turned one into concern, stepping close to the doors in worry. "Are you alright?" There was a pause on Arthur's end that made the alpha even more worried.

"I... You can't come in." Arthur finally said. Alfred huffed and leaned in closer to the doors. "May you tell me why I can't?"

Silence.

"Come on Artie, you're only making me more worried." Alfred could've sworn he heard something inside the truck, a gasp or something, echoed inside the confinements of the vehicle.

"I'm in heat Alfred, I can't let you in because of it." Once the truth left Arthur's lips, Alfred stiffened and took a step back from the doors. "Okay." The alpha said, almost as if he's confirming something. 

"Okay, um... I'll...-do you need anything?" The Englishman inside was glad the alpha couldn't see him, or he probably would've laughed how shocked he looked.

"Pardon?"

"Do you need anything? I know these kind of things isn't easy to- 'yah know, deal with, but maybe I can help...?" More silence followed the two until Arthur instructed to come back an hour later with some snacks, with Alfred dutifully agreeing and leaving to come back no later than a hour later with semi-ripe oranges at hand.

About two days later, when the camp packed up and departed to travel across the voids of nothing, Alfred drove Arthur's truck for him. 

 

* * *

 

"Come on Kiku! Just tell me what you're getting on at!" Alfred groaned, leaning against a brick wall. Kiku tried to hold his own smile standing next to Alfred, yet failed to do well as he he adjusted the gun in his own hands to distract him. "I just said you and Arthur do well together."

"Yeah well, that doesn't make any sense!" Alfred paused his upset drawl when his walkie-talkie came to life with a scratchy voice. Alfred raised the device to his lips to disaffirm the voice's question before placing the walkie-talkie back into his pocket.

The beta himself just shrugged and take a quick scan of the area, since the real reason why they were there was to keep look out for the others to scavenge the region. "You'll understand some day Alfred." The alpha huffed at the statement. "I wanna know..." Kiku's smile grew a bit larger just as his thoughts did.

Hopefully one day Arthur and Alfred can get together, all what Kiku was trying to convey to the other, love-struck alpha.

 

* * *

 

The camp watched amusedly as Alfred chased around Arthur- who the alpha laughed at as he chased him around with oil stained fingers.

The chase between the two had been going on for nearly an hour now as Arthur attempted to hide from Alfred, doing nothing to stifle his own giggles. The chase was first instigated when Arthur snagged a tool the other needed to help his repairs with a car, shouting out teasing words as the alpha gave away chase.

Arthur had ducked around a side of a truck, flushed, panting, and a smile gracing his lips as he hid away from Alfred. A moment of silence struck a small fear in his heart, causing the omega to peck around the side before two large arms scooped him up.

Arthur shrieked when Alfred picked him up and swinger him around, Alfred's greased stained hands and cheeks smearing and rubbing onto Arthur's body.

The two laughed together for a few more minutes, the alpha finally putting the shorter down from his grasp.

Unknown to both, their hearts bet rapidly for the same reasons as to why.

 

* * *

 

It's a rare chance when collective people of the camp come together and bring out the outdated record player, playing different records long into the night.

Arthur guessed that's why Alfred was slow dancing with him, the younger with his hands on his waist as the nearby campfire illuminated his golden hair.

The song was a old tune of sorts, probably one that came from the decades of world wars. Arthur, however, didn't pay attention to that, really just focused the content look the taller man holding him, that look focused on him himself.

Arthur's own hands were around Alfred's neck, probably sweaty on how nervous the omega felt in that moment. He noted how other mates and pairs around them slow danced too, yet each time, his own green eyes would lead back to the blue pairs above him.

So as the night eroded away of swaying and old tunes, a fear and love twisted in a omega heart, to scared of what the future hold and how his emotions would get caught in it.

 

* * *

 

"Hey Liz," Alfred walked up to the hunched over woman; an all too familiar scenario playing out. "Have you seen Artie?"

The brunette sat up from her position, hands stopping its rummaging in a box of assorted items. Elizabeta huffed and turned to take a quick once over of their temporary camp; one hand to tuck a loss strand of hair behind her drying flower. "The last I saw him was at his truck, maybe you can start there- as you should, before asking me."

Alfred just nodded, said a quick thanks, and headed off to Arthur's truck. When he got there, he noted there wasn't any outside evidence that the omega was previously here; but he found the back doors were unlocked and not closed, leaving a perfect opportunity to see if Arthur was there.

At first there was nothing but black, considering Alfred was only trying to peek in as much as he can. Finally, the dark filtered just enough to show a silhouette over a smaller one; noises and images becoming clearer to reveal a familiar Frenchman over an tempered omega.

Alfred quickly shut the door with a red face, tears collecting in his eyes as the alpha rushed away from the scene. His heart weighing like led, for a broken heart is a broken heart.

 

* * *

 

Alfred was avoiding Arthur, and he didn't know why.

Well, Arthur _did_ have somewhat of a idea, but he didn't want to think _that_ idea was the reason why.

The omega tried his best to converse and bump into the alpha, but Alfred always pushed away. It hurt in ways that Arthur didn't think to be possible, yet it _did._

He spent so much time worrying and stressing on how he could get on the good sides with Alfred, that he didn't notice the regular systems of his body until he was too late, having Elizabeta drag his heat-filled mind to his truck.

"I can't believe that you weren't even aware you were going into heat- and now look who's dragging your sorry ass to protect you!" Elizabeta scold the omega, her own face twisted into a angry scowl. 

"I knew this mood of yours this past week could affect you in the future, just not me!" 

"I get it Elizabeta, I get it, but could you just please help me out here?" Arthur shot back to the beta.

The two finally made it to Arthur's truck, the beta helping him into the back to prevent any harm to him. "How am I supposed to help you, Arthur? It's not my forte to aid you in-" 

"Get Alfred."

Elizabeta looked up in shock at Arthur, who himself was struggling to stand due to how hot and sweaty he was becoming.

"Are you sure?" Elizabeta said softly. Their eyes meet for a second, a conversation or agreement of some sort went between them because Elizabeta straighten and moved to shut the doors. "I hope you know what you're doing." Then the omega was alone. Swamped in darkness as his heat turned stronger.  
  
  


Alfred complained the whole way to the clumped vehicles as Elizabeta dragged him. "Why did you take me away from my lunch Liz?! You just don't rip away a man's right to eat!" Alfred protested one last time, before realizing where he was stopped him all together. Elizabeta stopped dragging him at Arthur's truck.

"Elizabeta, what are we doing here?" He said quietly. "Arthur wanted to see you, so I got you. I expect you to go in there and discuss whatever is going on between you." Elizabeta said with a warning tone, arms crossed and waiting for the alpha to take action.

Alfred didn't do anything for a few minutes, just stared at the doors in silence before turning the handle and hopping inside; soon closing the doors behind him leaving both him and the omega in the dark.

They were alone now.

The pungent odor of heat came full swing to Alfred as he leaned against the doors in shock, mind coming before his body when the situation became clear to him. "Arthur, what are you doing?"

A minute passed in quiet before a few sounds of shuffling occurred until soft light befell the inclosed space; Arthur with drawing his hand from placing a lamp on one of his bins, leaning back into his pink and red nest to recover his body with a red blanket.

To Alfred, the omega looked completely flushed than he'd ever see him, green eyes dilating to Alfred's form and the new light.

"You came." Arthur whispered. Alfred nodded and moved his gaze to one of the bins. "Elizabeta got me, didn't say a thing as to why."

Silence.

"I don't know what you know- but it's not what you think Alfred."

"How am I supposed to think otherwise Arthur?"

"It was not like that."

"How am I supposed to believe- what should I believe in then?"

Arthur paused in saying something back, hitching up the red blanket up higher.

"I want you to believe that I like you, Alfred."

Alfred looked at him.

"I was- _am_ scared, okay? I don't know how you feel about me and dealing with the possible heartache figuring it out, is something I could never bear." Arthur tried to silence the guilt rising in him, but he couldn't keep some tears from falling at the end of his statement.

Damn hormones.

Alfred didn't say anything for a while- making Arthur hate the silence even more- until Alfred spoke.

"Are you sure about this?"

Arthur didn't really think so, starting a new chapter in his life is all-in-all terrifying; but in that moment, he knew.

"Yes."

It almost took less than a minute for Alfred to strip himself of his clothes and pounce on Arthur.

 

* * *

 

Alfred was running around camp, chasing a small figure around, laughing his head off while his fingers are stained with oil.

At least that's what Arthur could make out, before the small figure crashed into his side and whined for his protection against the tall alpha.

"Is Daddy bothering you again, Charlie?" He looked down at the small boy clinging to his pants, who looked up at him with wide blue eyes- the same bright blue eyes as his father. 

Alfred then made appearance to his little family, scaring his son with a little boo that caused Charlie to squeal and  hide further behind his father. Arthur rolled his eyes at his mate's actions to then chide him for doing so; but the alpha simply wrapped his arms around his mate and nuzzled his neck, catching a small glimpse of Arthur's mating mark. 

"I can't help myself, Art. My 'lil monster is too cute not to eat up." In a split second, Alfred pulled away to scoop his son and pretend to gobble him up, resulting in laughing from Charlie and more oil stains on the child's clothes.

The omega smiled all through his family's laughter, soon pulled into laughter as well as both his boys pulled him with giggles and kisses.

When the end of the world happened, their love story began. 

**Author's Note:**

> *Internal screaming* So I wrote that!.... yeah...
> 
> I'm not to necessarily pleased on how much- or the lack- of how many in between stories I wrote, and how short they were. I wanted to write more little events to show more of how Arthur's and Alfred's relationship developed, but I wanted to get it done now and try to work on another story.
> 
> I hoped you and enjoyed and giving Kudos might better someone's day!
> 
> ~The Last Letter


End file.
